Never Alone
by TheLongLakePrincess
Summary: Sora is pregnant with Riku's baby, and he's scared it will ruin everything. Only being a senior in highschool, will he make the right choice, or will he destroy everything he loves? - SORAxRIKU Mpreg- AXELxROXAS-VICTORIAxONNA (continuation summary inside!)
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Y'all! So here's a new story I thought of while walking in Target with my Grandma and cousin. Just got back from the Doc who says I might have mono -_- Well… I have to rest a lot so I'll use that time to write! YAY! So here ya go!

Warnings: BoyXBoy- don't like, don't read. Mpreg, sexuality and language

ENJOY^^

Not Alone

Sora's face was as blank as a while as he sat on the seated toilet. He stared at the small stick for a few moments before his bottom lip started to quiver. "Shit…" He hoarsely whispered. He set the sick aside and leaned his head back against the orange wall of the room. "... I'm pregnant."

Month One

Sora felt like vomiting his lungs. He gagged before fluid drained from his stomach and throat and into the pot. Victoria stroked his bag as he hagged the rest, Church leaned against the door frame and watched him with blank expression.

"Oh dear." Victoria groaned. "Was it something you ate?"

Sora didn't answer, instead he tried to catch his breath. He has puked so long he almost turned blue. He thought many times of telling his dorm-mates about the pregnancy, but he was determined to keep it a secret as long as possible.

When Sora didn't answer, Victoria kept stroking his back gently. A hard sound of feet came up the stairway and almost pushed away Church. But because of her muscled build, she didn't move an inch. "I got the acid reducer!" Selphie shouted, holding up and bottle, Roxas was panting behind her.

"Damn, the girl's been running since Wal-Mart!" he cried out, putting his hands on his quivering knees. Victoria took the box of pills and took out two. She handed them to Sora with a glass of water.

"Thanks, V." he said with a weak smile. He looked at the two octagon shaped pills. Will these hurt the baby? He thought to himself. He took a swig of water and popped the two pills in his mouth. He poured the rest of the cool liquid to force the small tablets down his throat. He tried to hold bag the gagging sensation, urging him to puke up the pills, but he swallowed it down.

After they noticed that Sora had calmed down, Roxas ordered strictly, "Okay, sickie. Straight to bed." Victoria nodded in agreement and helped him get up. Selphie aided in the small walk to his bed room. Roxas was not far behind, but stopped and leaned back on the wall as Sora went inside.

"He's been vomiting for a while. You think we should tell, Riku? I don't think he knows. He usually does this at home." Roxas said looking as Sora as he was tucked in by the two High School seniors.

"Naw." Church said in a low voice. "If he wants Riku to know, he'll tell him himself. We don't want to butt into a relationship." Roxas thought for a moment, and nodded in agreement.

"Well, he'll find out eventually anyway. He'll realize something's up when Sora doesn't show for the dates, and Selphie doesn't necessarily have a small mouth." he said with a grin. Church didn't respond. She had her own reasons not to tell Riku, she had been suspecting something a bit more serious than a regular sickness. She narrowed her eyes as Sora as he drifted off. Then she sighed, getting up, "I gotta piss, be right back."

"Haha hope you can stand the smell! Sora probably clogged the whole system with his puke." he smirked. Church chuckled nonchalantly and left the room.

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She didn't, though, open the lid, she just stared at the trash can for a second before kneeling down and opening it. She pushed away tissues and other garbage before she found what she was looking for. She picked up a stick and raised and eyebrow. "Just what I suspected." she said quietly to herself. The pregnancy test red 'positive.'

Month Three

Sora started to gain a little more weight, but none of the girls and Roxas said anything about it. He was eating a lot, it was kinda expected. He had stopped vomiting, and during that time, he barely ate. So now he was probably just making up for it. He was after all, a teenage boy.

He was sitting on the couch watching a movie with a bag of chips in each hand. Riku was sitting next to him, fiddling with his spikes lovingly.

Victoria was on the other side of him, but being annoyed by her girlfriend, Onna, who was cooing suggestive things into Victoria's ear about the movie.

"Onna." She whined. "Knock it off, I'm trying to watch the movie." Onna just laughed and left her alone for a while. Selphie was sitting next to Church on the other couch, and Roxas was sitting on the loveseat with Axel.

The boys and Onna's dorm was a bit bigger than the girls, Roxas, and Sora's. After another handful of chips, Sora got up. "I forgot something in the dorm. I'll be right back." he told Riku.

"You want me to come with?" he said, kissing his cheek softly.

Sora looked almost nervous. "Naw, I'll be fine." he said kissing Riku's lips before leaving. Church looked at the door, then at Riku. Riku looked at the door to, with worry written on his face. He leaned to Church and whispered. "Is he okay? He's been acting strange lately." Church shrugged, then continued to watch the movie. After a few moments she got up and told everyone she forgot something at the dorm as well.

When she reached her dorm, she opened it, and found Sora looking through some stuff. Sora kept looking at a sheet of paper, sighing, his eyes full of mourn. Church cleared his throat and Sora jumped. He quickly brought the paper to his chest. "H-hey, Churchie." he said quietly.

"Hey." she said, looking at him up and down. Sora gulped. "What you got there."

"N-nothing!" he cried outloud maybe a bit too loud. He looked away.

Churched stared at him for a moment longer, before she spoke softly. "When are you gonna tell Riku?"

Sora tilted his head, "Huh?"

Church sighed, looking down, then taking a seat beside him. He clutched the paper to his chest harder, looking at her. "Sora… I was in the bathroom a while ago. I saw the test." Sora looked down. "You need to tell Riku."

"I can't!" Sora said getting up and turning away. Church looked at him with a steady expression. "He'll be mad, I know it. I… I don't want to lose him." he whispered quietly.  
"Riku's not like that, Sora. He wouldn't leave you."

"He's a teenage boy. A senior, on the edge of adulthood." Sora spun around to look at Church. "He's been thinking about college, a carrier, a life! When he realizes he has a baby to worry about he'll be pissed cause it'll ruin everything, I ruined everything! He'll leave me and forget about me completely."

Church sighed, then looked at the paper that Sora left on the couch. She read at the top, it said 'abortion plans.' Her eyes widened and she looked up at Sora. "Sora!" the cried. He looked at the paper and turned away.

"I can't let this problem change my life." he said sobbing.

"Sora this baby is a life."

"I don't care!" Sora cried, tearing up. He started to sob. "I need to fix this, I can't depend on Riku."

"I'm going to tell him." Church said, getting up.

"No!" Sora cried. Grabbing her arm, he tugged back. "No please! You can't!"

She pushed him back. "You really don't want me to tell him." Sora nodded desperately. "Well, then you tell him." She went over and tore the paper in half. "And if you think about doing this, I will tell him." Sora looked down. Church controlled herself and put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay, Sor."

End of Month Four

"PREGNANT?!" Selphie cried out. "And your telling us this now!?"

"I thought you were getting fat." Roxas grinned slyly.

Victoria put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Does Riku know." Sora shook his head.

"No." his gazed turned to Church, then spoke again. "B-but… but I'm going to tell him soon."

Victoria nodded. "Good, it's only fair that he should know."

Selphie squealed. "Oh! This is sooo exciting! Is it a boy or a girl?"  
Sora shook his head, "Don't know." then he grinned, "I want it to be a surprise." Church smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Riku screamed. Sora flinched.

"I-I thought you'd be mad." he whimpered.

"Mad?" Riku angrily laugh. "Well I am sure mad as hell now!" He pushed Sora back. "Do you know what this does to me? To us?" Sora sobbed as he stepped back farther. "You little shit! I want a life! I don't want to have some drooling shitting kid on my hip as I go through college!"

"I'm sorry, Riku. I really am!" Sora sobbed pitifully.

"You know what, we're done!" he said, turning around. Sora gasped and grabbed Riku's arm.

"What do you mean!"

Riku pulled away and turned around. "We're done! D-O-N-E. Over, finished."

"Please, Riku!" Sora cried. "I'll take care of it! I'll be the mother and just me. You don't even have to see the baby!"  
Riku shook his head. "We are done, I've found this cute chick at the mall last week. She's super hot, and I thought about dumping you a while ago cause you're getting so damn fat." The words stung Sora deep and more tears streamed down his face.

"Riku…"

"Get rid of it, Sora! I don't want my future girlfriends to know that I have a kid. It's a total turn-off."

Sora cried as Riku walked out the door. Sora sobbed more, "No… no… no…"

"NO!" Sora shot up from bed, his pillow soaked with tears. He panted a while before burying his face in shaking palms. He cried a little more before taking a shaky breaking in and out. After staring at the wall, trying to forget the dream, he opened his bedside drawer and took out a paper. He had more copies, since Church ripped his original. He looked over the words again, then sighed. 'Get rid of it, Sora!' Riku had screamed during the dream. Sora flinched at the memory. Even if it was a dream, Sora would treat is as reality. He picked up the phone and dialled the Abortion Office in the hospital.

Month 5

A knock on the door sounded through the room in the morning. Victoria opened it, and smiled when she saw Riku. "Hi, Riku." She said sweetly.

"Hey, V. Is Sora here?" He asked, walking inside.

"Hm, no. He left to go somewhere this morning."

"Aw, I thought I'd catch him." Riku said scratching his head.

"Catch what?" Church walked out of her room, yawning with a tank top and fuzzy pj bottoms.

"Sora called me early this morning, saying he was going to be gone for some of the day. I thought I could accompany him but he hung up right away. She sounded kinda nervous and sad."

Churched furrowed her eyebrows as Riku explained. "Where did he say he was going?"

"The hospital." Riku answered. The girls and Roxas grinned, much to Riku's confusion, but Church had a look of panic on her face.

"Oh God, no." Church gasped as she grabbed the phone. She looked at recent calls, one of the latest outgoing calls was Destiny Hospital, Abortion Office. Churched frowned in panic and threw on a jacket.

"Church, what's wrong." Roxas asked his hurrying friend.

"Sora's not going there for a checkup." She said straightening her jacket.

Selphie and Riku were clueless, but Victoria and Roxas thought for a moment before their eyes went wide. "He wouldn't…" Victoria barely whispered.

"What? He wouldn't what?" Riku asked panicked. "He wouldn't what? What is going on!" He demanded.

Churched looked to Riku and Victoria set a hand on his shoulder. "You know, Sora's been getting… big."

"Well, yeah." Riku said, still clueless. "But what does that matter?"

"Well, he found out a few months ago." Roxas added.

"He didn't want to tell you." Selphie said after Roxas.

Riku looked back and forth between the girls and Roxas, then his eyes widened. "Wait…" he whispered. "Sora's…" his face of shock turned into a face of pure joy and pride. "Pregnant!" they all nodded. "Really! How far along?"

"5 months." Victoria answered. Riku laughed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Wow, pregnant. Why didn't he tell me."  
"He thought you'd hate him." Church stated.

"Hate him! I'm the happiest guy on earth!" Riku cried. "So the hospital, not for a checkup? And ultrasound, maybe? What's the harm in that?" Riku asked.

Churched looked at Riku with pity. Riku's mouth curved into a frown. "Oh no… he thought I'd hate him so…" Church looked down. Riku shook his head, "No… no… NO! I have to stop him! No Sora don't do it!" Riku ran out the door, Church and the others followed him, PJs and all.

It was walking distance to the hospital. Sora sat in the waiting room. He was nervous, holding his bag tight until his knuckles were white. He looked at the clock. The only thing in the silent room was the clock ticked slowly. He looked around the room, there were women. Some women looked as nervous as him, staring at the clock, biting their fingernails. Others looked bored, picking at their cuticles, yawning, like they've done this millions of time before. Sora looked at his shoes, repeating words over and over in his head, 'It must be done, It has to be done, it's the only way Riku will still love you.'

Riku on the other hand, was panting harshly, far closer to the hospital than the other, since he was sprinting at full speed. He didn't care if people looked at him like he was crazy, he didn't care. All he cared was getting to the hospital as soon as possible. He repeated words in his head over and over, 'Oh God don't make it too late, please! Please God, save my baby! Save my child!'

"Sora Strife." a nasal voice from a nurse said from the desk. The clock seemed to stop ticking, time seemed to stand still, straining noises came from all around Sora as he got up. He gulped, almost hesitating. He took a deep breath, then walked up to the nurse. "This way please." she said pleasantly, but her face was blank. All the nurses and doctors faces were blank, like they were all faceless puppets. He swallowed hard as they led him into a room.

Riku saw the hospital doors in sight. He almost screamed as he ran so hard he was sure his heart would implode. "Please, please, please, please." he said as he ran.

Sora was set back into a chair after he put the nightgown on. "Alright, Sora. You ready." the nurse said putting on mask. Sora nodded, trying to be brave. The nurse put her hand on Sora's shoulder. The Doctor's eyes had wrinkles next to them, telling him he was smiling at him. Sora took a deep breath as they dragged the machine in.

Riku burst through the doors. All the women jumped, including the receptionist. Riku, covered with sweat, slammed his hands on the counter. "Sora Strife." he gasped.

"P-pardon?" the woman asked.

"Sora Strife." he said slower. "I need to speak with him."

The woman kept looking at him, "Sir, I-"  
"Please!" Riku exclaimed harshly. The woman jumped again and looked at the computer.

"Sora Strife, he's in operation, he'll be out in a few minutes."

"No! I need to see him now."

"Sir… I'm sorry but." Riku shook his head and stormed past her, down the hall.

The woman stood up and yelled after him. "Sir, I'm sorry but you can't go in there!" Riku ignored her and looked in each room.

Sora gasped as he felt cold liquid on his extended belly, then the machine drawing closer. "Okay, Sora~" The Doctor said. "Here we g-" a man burst through the door and panted hard. The nurse screamed while the Doctor jumped back. Sora and the man locked eyes, and for a second, Sora murmured. "Riku?"

"Y-you can't be in here!" the nurse yelled.

"Sora." Riku said. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sora flinched at his tone. But he sat up tall, straightening his gown and answered with confidence. "Fixing a problem."

"Problem? Are you calling my… our child a problem?" Sora looked shocked. The others ran through the door.

"Riku!" Roxas cried.

The receptionist ran inside too. "Sir, I tried to stop them!" The doctor raised his hand to her. She snapped her mouth shut.

"Sora." Riku said, kneeling down. He wiped Sora's newborn tears away. Then he put his hand on Sora's stomach. "Baby, what are you doing?"

Sora sobbed more, "I-I thought you'd be mad, so… so I thought I would just handle it myself."

Riku pursed his lips. "Can I have a moment with Sora alone, please." Church nodded and led the others out with some protest. He looked at the doctor and nurse. "Please." he pleaded. The doctor pursed his lips, then nodded. They both left. Riku turned to Sora, who was sniffling. He rested a strong palm on his cheek. "Baby, talk."

Sora gulped thickly. "I… when I found out, I was really scared. I thought, ya know… the worst possible." Riku nodded and Sora continued. "Church found out that I might get an abortion, and she told me not to do it. But last night… I had a dream." he started to sob again, and Riku kissed Sora's forehead softly. "You were yelling and screaming. You said you found another girl, you said it was over, you said I should get rid of the baby. So I said to myself I would when I woke up." he said started to have a meltdown.

"Oh Sora." Riku said, started to cry himself. He hugged Sora tightly and protectively. "If there is one thing I won't do, it is leave you." he lifted Sora's face. "I will never leave you. And the last thing I want is to destroy my own child."

"So… I should keep it?" Sora asked.

Riku laughed softly, putting a hand on Sora's belly. "I want this child, this child is my light, like you are." he said kissing his forehead again.

"But… college. And the future, this changes everything… what about-"

"Fuck college." Riku said bluntly. "I would never choose college over our baby. Never in a million years. And yes, we might not have the best years ahead of us, but if we do it as a family, I know we'll all be happy." Riku said smiling. "This changes things to be even better." Sora smiled.

"Can we go home?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

That night, Riku told the girls that Sora would be staying with him, until he could afford an apartment for the both of them. They all agreed happily. Sora fell asleep quickly due to stressful exhaustion. When Riku felt Sora snore, he kissed his head sweety. After a while, Riku checked Sora to make sure he was asleep. When he saw he was, the took the covers off and lifted up his shirt. He put a hand on Sora's belly and started to speak. "Hey honey. It's Daddy." he said happily. "I'm so happy that I'm gonna have you. I'll be the best Daddy in the world. You'll get everything you want. Everything. You want it, it's yours."

"Baby, I gotta get home now."

"Victoria~" Onna whined. Victoria laughed and pushed her away.

"I'll be back tomorrow, baby." Onna hummed and kissed her lover deeply.

"Night, baby." Onna walked back to her room and Victoria passed Riku's room. He stopped when she heard whispering. She went near the door and listened, she smiled when she realized that Riku was talking to his baby.

"Oh sweetie, we're gonna have a wonderful life. Just wait, when you're born, I'm gonna ask you Mama to marry me."

Victoria gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"Yep, and you're gonna be our little baby flower girl. I'm gonna buy you a pretty white dress to match you Mama. You two will be my two little angels. And I'm gonna buy a big big house we can live in. And I'll bake cookies with you and read you stories and take you to movies. And Mama will have the prettiest close to wear, and I'm gonna buy him a big fat diamond ring." After a while, Riku snorted. "Huh, flower girl." he rubbed his hand on the lump that was Sora's stomach. "I guess your a girl."

Victoria smiled sweetly and left the dorm. Riku fell asleep whispering his plans to their baby, kissing the stomach before drifting into sweet dreams.

Month Seven

"Sora! This one, this one!" Riku cried like a 5 year old boy at Christmas.

"Okay Riku, Okay. I'm coming." Sora put his hand on his back as he carried his very pregnant self over to Riku. Riku held up a pretty pink lace infant dress with matching slippers and flower headband. Sora raised a brow, "Riku we don't even know if it is a girl."

"It is a girl." he said looking through some other cloths. "Plus I would know if you would go and get a damn ultrasound."

"No!" Sora said harshly and grabbed his belly, turning it away. "I want it to be a surprise." Riku pouted. Then his face brightened up as he started looking through the swimsuit section.

"You think she'd look better in a onesie or maybe a bikini."

"Pull-ups." Sora said plainly and walked to the stroller section.

"My little girl is not swimming in pull-ups!" Riku cried after him.

"You're worse than my mom!" Sora called back.

The baby shower was held a week before the end of the 7th month. Sora opened a gift from Selphie, and got a bag of nookies. "Awww… they're Winnie the Pooh!" Sora said happily.  
Riku smiled. As he set the bag down with the other gifts.

"I would've gotten the kid a princess play set, but I don't know the sex!" Selphie yelled. Sora just rolled his eyes. Riku smirked at Sora.

Riku, Axel, Church and Onna sat back and drank punched while the others questioned him. "C'mon, Sora we wanna know!" whined Victoria.

"I don't even know myself." Sora said turning away.

"Then find out!" Selphie almost screamed.

"No."

"He's determined, girls." Roxas said shaking his head. "Let him be."

Month Nine

Riku watched as Sora started washing dishes. Riku had finally got himself an apartment now what Summer has started and he is now no longer a highschooler. He watched Sora in his maternity scrubs, tight leg jeans, and tennis shoes with supports. His hair was tied back into a ponytail and he had a bandana pulling his hair back. Most guys are appalled when they're partners become fat. But Sora looked pretty damn hot while pregnant. "Riku." Sora called him out of his day dream.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Remind me to put dishwasher soap on my shopping list." Riku smiled at him in admiration. He had become the perfect housewife, and already classified as a soccer mom. Coupons and all. He walked over to Sora putting his strong arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck.

"Mmm, baby." Riku said softly. "You are so, hot." After he kissed his neck, he started to suckle a patch. Sora pulled away waving a still hot wooden spoon at Riku that just came out of the pot.

"No, no. Don't even think about it Riku. Not when I'm this pregnant." He turned away and started to stir again.

"Aww, but baby~" Riku whined. "I'll be hot!"

"No." Sora said, ending the conversation. Riku sighed and walked back into the living room. Not only did he love Sora pregnant period, but he also loved the sex. With Sora all stuffed up like that, he got even tighter. It drove Riku mad, Riku started to drool.

"Riku." Riku didn't hear Sora. "Riku!" Riku snapped out and looked at Sora, clutching his stomach.

"Sora, baby are you okay?"

"Riku, it's coming."  
Riku shook his head. "What?! Now?"  
"Yep, I've never felt a kick like that one, Ohhh god." Sora said in an almost laugh as he leaned down a bit. "Yet, it's time. This kids telling me its time to get out now."

Riku started to panic. "O-okay. Um… let's get you to the car-OH GOD!" Riku screamed. "Sora stuff is coming out! Oh God sit down the baby's gonna come out!"

"Riku! Cool your jets!" Sora yelled at him. "My water just broke, its normal. Let's just go to the hospital."

"I'd rather have our baby born in our house than in our car!" Riku yelled agitated.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Oh my god, Riku. Just come on, it's starting to hurt."

The hospital was a quick drive and Sora called the others who were as panicked as Riku. When they reached the delivery room, Sora was panting. "Yep.. yeah this hurt. Mhm this hurts a lot." Riku squeezed Sora's hand.

"It'll be okay, Sora. It'll be fine. I'm here with you, I will never leave you."

"Yeah Riku, just shut up right now okay." Sora said plainly. Riku shut his mouth instantly.

Two hours later…

"Holy Fuck! Oh God, get the kid outta there!" the Doctor pushed away sweat.

"Mr. Strife, I see the head."

"The head! Oh man it's our little baby's head!" Riku said, watching the head emerge.

"The head? Just the goddamn head? This baby's gotta be Jimmy Neutron or something!" Sora screamed.

"Almost there! Just a little more! Push!"  
Sora cried out as he squeezed Riku's hand. "Oh my _GOOOOOOOOOOO_-" Sora said after taking a deep breath, panting.

"Okay, again. Push!" the doctor ordered.

Sora gritted his teeth making grunting noises, Riku gritted his teeth, acting like he was pushing with Sora. "Almost there. _There_!" the Doctor shouted with joy. Riku got up and looked over to where he heard soft cries of a baby.

He walked over and looked at the child, his face started to glow with pride. "It's a girl, Sor."

Sora was panting, spent, and sweating like a pig, but nodded. Then he smiled. "Aren't you a fortune-teller, Riku." Riku grinned and took the now blanketed baby. He walked over to Sora and kneeled down. "Oh Riku, she's so beautiful."  
The child had big soft green eyes, mirroring to Riku's. And she had soft brown hair with strand of white here and their. It was gorgeous. "Oh god." Riku's voice cracked. "She' so perfect." he whispered. He bent down and kissed the childs head. After he got a whiff of his new daughter he burst into tears. He leaned into Sora and sobbed. Sora smiled. The baby's new green eyes just looked at them with confusion. Sora started to cry as well. "I almost… killed her."

"Oh, Sora." Riku said.

"I almost KILLED her." he sobbed.

"But you didn't, she's right here and with us. She's always gonna be with us." Riku assured.

Sora smiled at kissed Riku.

"Okay, okay, where's the kid!" A voice said as it barging through the door. Roxas scanned the room, and his face lit up when he saw the baby.

"Ooooohhhh she's sooo cute! Axel look it!" Axel leaned over and grinned.

"Real cutie she is." Axel laughed, punching Riku in the arm. "Ya make good kids, Riku." Riku laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh!" Victoria and Selphie cried out in unison. "Awww, she's adorable! Wait, it's a girl right." Sora looked at Riku who nodded triumphantly.

"Hi!" Selphie waved to the baby. "I'm your Auntie Selphie!"

"Name?" Onna asked.

Riku and Sora looked at each other. "Swyn." Sora said softly.

"Swyn? What kinda name is that?" Onna asked. Victoria hit her upside the head.

"It's a beautiful name." Victoria said.

After more chatting, Sora saw Church leaning against the wall in the back. Sora beckoned her over.

"Thank you, Churchie."

"I didn't do anything." Church shrugged.

Sora shook his head. "No, you did everything. This baby would not be here if it weren't for you. Now come give your godbaby a kiss." Churched grinned.

In a few seconds, Riku called out, "I have something to say." The room was silent. He walked over to Sora and looked at him in the eyes.

"Sora, you have been with me for so long, my best friend. Soon my boyfriend and lover. Now you have given me child to love along with you." Riku kneeled down. The room gasped, Victoria smiled. "Will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Sora grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." Sora kissed Riku. He took out a diamond ring and slipped it on Sora's finger.

The room clapped and cheered. Sora and Riku kissed again, their baby almost squished between them.

"Riku, Sora, and Swyn. What a perfect family." Selphie sighed.

Church nodded, "Oh Sora, I told you you'd never be alone."

THE END!

Whew! Well there it is! Hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!  
I was thinking about continuing this into a series about Riku and Sora being parents. Tell me if I should! Man could ya tell I got tired at the end?

Thanks! REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!

Riku: You almost killed by baby!  
Me: Ya but I didn't ;)

Riku: I think you tore all my muscles though with all that running

Sora: Aw Riku you really care!

Riku: *rolls his eyes

Swyn: I am not Jimmy Neutron, thank you

Sora: But God were you fat

Swym: MOM!

Riku: Teenagers...

Kairi: And where was I?

Me: Sorry Kai

Kairi: I better be in the next one :(

Me: You will, promise :)

Kairi: :)

Swyn: Mom stop kissing me and Dad stop hugging me you're ruining my hair

Benji: AWWWWWWW Family hug!

Swyn: No! Benji stoppit! NO!

Gabi: What the hell...

Fish: NOODLES!


	2. Chapter 2 CONTINUATION

**Hello everyone! I decided to continue this into a story. I hope you will all enjoy and remember to Review so I have more enthusiasm to write.**

**Summary:** Sora and Riku now have little Swyn to care for, and now their getting married. After marriage, what will happen? Better go find out!

**Warnings: **boy x boy (don't enjoy, don't read) SMUT (you've been warned) Language Sexual Themes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Sound_ or any of the characters *****except my own OCs***** I do not own _Safe and Sound_

**Theme Song to this Story: **Safe and Sound by Capital Cities

**Not Alone… Continued**

**Chapter 2: Bring Home a Family**

Riku drove into the apartments ramp and parked their small Kia that Riku bought with his saved money. Riku got out and helped his new fiance get out. Sora was still a little wobbly but strong enough to walk. Then Riku opened the door, took out a new baby bag, and a new car seat. He grabbed the handle and lifted it up. Sora smiled and knelt down to check on Swyn. Her cheeks were puffy and her hair was static sticking to the fabric in the car seat. Sora smoothed it down and kissed her on her forehead. "Okay Swyn, time to go see your new home with Mommy and Daddy." Sora said and they walked toward the elevator.

Riku opened the door and Sora walked in quickly. "Here we are sweetie, look here's the kitchen, and the living room." She said holding the baby now, walking around. Riku smiled warmly at Sora as he started to put the car seat away. "Here's Mommy and Daddy's room, and here's your room!"

Both Sora and Riku, and their new little one, walked into the room. It was a light blue with yellow ducks lining the top and bottom. A beautiful crib was nestled in the corner. It had a mobile with small ducks spinning slowly. The changing table was a soft brown wood and the tall dresser and glass cupboard was full of small toys, cute decorations, and clothes. Swyn made some cute baby noises and Sora and Riku both giggled and cooed at their daughter. Noticing she looked a little tired, Sora placed her in her crib and walked back to Riku at the door. Sora sighed and looked at the room, leaning into Riku. Riku kissed his spikes.

"I can't believe this is happening." Sora said with a laugh.

"It is darling." Riku replied with a tight hug. "It's really late, let's go to bed."

The hospital didn't let them out until later at night so Sora was very tired. He dressed in some white frilly bottoms and a top and collapsed in bed. Riku wore plaid pants and a white wifebeater and fell next to him. "So here it starts." Sora said, looking at Riku. "We're parents."

Riku grinned and kissed Sora's nose. "We'll be the best parents ever." Sora returned Riku with a chaste kiss. This kiss became a little more heated when Riku took the back of Sora's skull and stuffed his tongue into his fiance's mouth. After a few moments of intense kissing, they both pulled away to breath. "Oh baby." Riku huskily whispered as he brought his hand up Sora's bed shirt. "You are so hot." Sora giggled then stopped him.

"I don't think so, Daddy."

Riku looked puzzled. "What? Your not pregnant anymore."

Sora rolled his eyes and sat up, grinning. "I told myself I would tell you when we got home." he straightened. "No sex until we get married."

"What!?" Riku exclaimed, flying up. "But baby-"

"No buts." Sora replied. "You told me at the hospital we would plan it to be in three weeks since we should be married as soon as possible." Riku frowned. "So I think you can handle three measly weeks."

Riku shook his head. "I think I'm gonna die." he groaned, falling back into the pillows. Sora ignored him, rolling up in the blankets and falling asleep.

* * *

The few days of the early week were not so good for Riku because of Sora's strict rule. It was not good for them both either, because being parents was definitely not chocolate and lollipops. They returned home on Monday. It was now Wednesday night and Swyn's soft cries were heard once again on the monitor. It was 4:30 AM. "Riku…" Sora moaned, not getting up. "Your turn."

Riku groaned back at him, attempted to get up. He grabbed his soft robe on the bedpost and stretched his back until it cracked while he made his way to the nursery. Swyn was crying ever so quietly in her crib, fingers clenching as she reached for the still mobile. Riku looked in the crib and lifted her up out of her prison cell.

"What is it, baby-girl?" he asked. She kept whining and squirming in her onesie night gown with small bears on it. Riku sniffed her, she seemed clean. He took the back of his hand and checked her forehead, she was a little warm. Riku furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "Hey Sora!" he called.

"What." he heard his fiance groan tiredly in the room beside him.

"C'mere. I think Swyn has a temperature."

He heard the blankets rustle away and footsteps come towards him quickly. Sora turned the dimmer on the chandelier to low and entered the room. His cute, feminine pajamas were covered by a purple silk robe. "A temperature?" he asked in disbelief. He walked to Riku and checked Swyn. Sure enough, her head felt to warm. "W-what should we do?" Sora asked worried. They had been parents for only about 5 days, home for only 3, and their baby had a temperature.

"I don't know." Riku tried to stay calm but panic shone in his eyes. "Maybe we should call in, just in case."

"Yeah. Good idea. Can you call?" Riku nodded and handed Sora little warm Swyn, still a squirming bundle. Sora whimpered slightly as he held his daughter. Riku gave Sora a kiss to relax him and walked into the kitchen. He dialed quickly.

"Hello." a voice said.

"Hello. Can I speak to Doctor Zen."

"Oh, of course. May I quickly ask who's calling?"

"Riku Dark. My child was born 5 day's ago and she's running a fever."

"Oh alright, Mr. Dark. Hold please." the line went to some soft music as he was being transferred. Riku tapped his foot quickly to the rhythm of his heart. He heard Swyn cry a little louder.

"Sora." Riku called out.

"She's alright. Just very uncomfortable." Riku was more worried.

Finally the same woman spoke again. "I'm sorry, Doctor Zen is not in right now. It's not his shift. But Doctor Tails is. She's a pediatrician as well, would you like to speak with her?"

"Yes please." Riku said quickly.

"Alright, hold again please." the music started again, but it was not calming him down. Riku looked towards the fridge and took out a bottle of water, chugging it down as he got hot.

"Hello? Mr. Dark?"

"Yes, is this Dr. Tails?"

"Yes it is."

"Hi," Riku said, relieved. "My daughter Swyn was born 5 days ago. She seems to have waken up with a fever, and she's very uncomfortable. She squirming and-"

"Mr. Dark please slow down." The doctor instructed. Riku took a deep breath and let the doctor speak. "Now," she continued. "She was born Saturday, correct?"

"Yeah." Riku answered.

"And what is her temperature."

"Sora!" he called. "Did you take her temp?"

"Yeah, 99.9!" he yelled back.

"99.9," he replied.

"Okay, well a temperature is not much to worry about. I'd say wait it the night and see tomorrow if it continues. If it doesn't just give her some infant tylenol from the store. It's over the counter so just check it out normally. If it progresses, schedule an appointment."

"Okay, thanks doc. But what if-"

"Mr. Dark, I assume you are a new parent."

Riku sighed with a laugh intertwined in it. "Yeah, how'd ya guess." he said jokingly.

The doctor laughed. "Don't worry, Mr. Dark. You're daughter is fine, just take it easy. She also may be hungry, that also may be the issue."

"Thanks." Riku hung up the phone and sighed. This parent stuff was stressful.

"Hey Sora!" he said, walking into the nursery. Swyn was silent and he looked to the baby blue rocking chair. Sora was rocking back and forth while Swyn suckled at his flat chest's nipple. Riku smiled, walking over to them.

"Guess she was hungry." Sora said to Riku, kissing him lightly.

"Yeah." Riku held Swyn's head for support, stroking her soft duck fluff hair. "My little princess." he whispered.

That's when Riku made a promise to always be protective of his daughter.

* * *

The wedding was in two days, and Riku, Sora, and friends were bustling in excitement. Sora's friend Gabrielle came from Florida to help plan the wedding. She wasn't going to arrive until later that day, but she's been planning with them over the phone. Sora was feeding Swyn with a blanket over his chest for privacy. Roxas was on the phone trying to make arrangements and the girls were chatting with Sora.

Away in the back of the living room in their small apartment, Axel and Riku leaned on the tan-orange walls. "So," Axel started. "You excited?"

Riku looked to Sora and the baby beneath the blanket. "I became a father around two weeks ago and now I'm going to be a husband in two days. Yeah, I'm pretty excited." Riku said grinning.

Axel nodded. "You'll be quite a family. That little Swyn there is gonna be a rebel." Riku laughed at Axel's comment.

"Don't say that Axe. If anyone's kids are gonna be a rebel, it's gonna be your kids."

Axel laughed heartily at that one. After it died down, he looked to the floor a little bit. He looked deep in thought. "Ya know." he said softly and happily. Riku turned to his friend. Axel smiled warmly at the floor. "I've been thinking I'm gonna go ring shopping in a few days. Find a nice big diamond to fit on Roxy's ring finger."

Riku punched Axel's arm. "Finally." he said laughing.

Axel whipped his head up to him. He stuck a thumb in the air pointing at himself. "'Cept I'm gonna get Roxas in a white dress before I start to stuff him with kiddos." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Funny Axe, real funny." they stared at the girls for a while. "Hey." Riku looked to Axel. "Me and Sora have some whine in our bedroom, wanna pop it out?" Axel grinned and they walked to the bedroom.

Sora giggled at Victoria. "Yeah, V. I'm totally gonna go out for a Mom Yoga class." Sora said with a grunt.

"Hey! I can see you as one of those class mom's. Going to cooking classes, spa days, and all that crap." Onna said poking Sora in the arm.

"Actually, I see Roxas as more being a mom to do those things." Selphie says pointing to Roxas. Roxas rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah right!" Onna said, smirking. "I see Roxas as being that Mom so sweet and caring, yet he has to go to a anger management group session."

Roxas' eyebrow twitched and he punched Onna's arm hard. Onna winced and put her hands up in defeat.

"I will pretend you didn't say that." Roxas said glaring. "Besides, who says I'm ever gonna be a mom."

"Ha!" Victoria gave a short laugh. "You just wait Roxas. I say give it a month and you'll have a ring on your finger, a fanny pack around your hip, and popping out mini Axel's."

Roxas put his chin on her hand. "Yeah, like that's totally gonna happen."

Sora looked at Roxas compassionately. He buttoned up his shirt and took the blanket off, revealing little Swyn full and content. Immediately cooes from the girls arose. Sora laughed, rolling his eyes. He passed the baby around like a show and tell rag doll. She was thoroughly admired.

"Oh! Oh! I totally forgot!" Selphie yelled. "I got us the perfect choices for our bride's maids dresses!" he giddily jumped up and down on the couch.

"Oh God, don't remind me." Sora said, rubbing his head. "Why did I wait so late to order the dress, and I haven't even picked out the bride's maids dresses!"

"Because." a voice said from the doorway. "You've been to busy with that baby and banging your soon to be hubby." they all looked to the doorway. Sora's face lit up.

"Gabi!" he exclaimed. He gave Swyn to Victoria and jumped up.

Gabi was short, very short. She was older than them, 20, and only 4' 5". She was also a little well rounded around the middle, short round legs, but a deviously sly and pretty grin. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a high pony tail to reveal her round face. She wore a tight sweatshirt, yoga pants, and neon green high socks with black flats.

Her grin always looked like she was gonna say something dirty. She spread her arms out. "There's my little bride-to-be!" She said with a squeal. Sora hugged Gabi until he was sure he would strangle her.

"Oh God, Gabi! I was thinking you'd never make it!"

Gabi frowned. "And miss my little Sora's wedding. Never. And also." she said looking around. The girls waved at her excitedly. She waved back, then she looked into Victoria's lap. "Oh my Golly, is that my little niece!"

She ran to the girls, giving them all kisses, then took that baby into her arms and squeezed. "OMG she's like a little bundle of happiness!" Gabi squealed. "She's a big ball of Sora and Riku!"

They all laughed, then Axel and Riku stepped into the room. "Did I hear… her." Riku groaned.

Gabi spun around towards the bedroom door. "Hi Axel!" she said, giving the spikey red head a hug. Then she turned to Riku, a frown appeared and her face, and she flipped her ponytail sassily. "Hello, Riku." she said demonically.

"Hello, Gabrielle." Riku said, looking her up and down with distaste.

"It's Gabi." she said sternly. "See you made a baby. Least you can do something good in this world." she said with a mocking laugh, shaking her flat hand like she was shooing a fly. Riku smirked at her.

You see, Gabi was Sora's best friend, and maid of honor. But Gabi and Riku didn't have the best relationship. No one really remembers why, but they have just this negative energy between each other. It was quite comical actually. Riku was around 6 foot, muscular, and handsome. While Gabi was short, fatter, but had an attitude of steel and venom.

After Sora looked back and forth between Riku and Gabi, he laughed nervously. "Gabi! Hey! Selphie got us some pics for our bridesmaid's gowns!"

Gabi spun around excitedly, almost like nothing happened between her and Riku. "Oh!" she said, flapping her arms like she couldn't contain herself. "Yeah! Let me see them!"

Riku watched Gabi walk away and fake shot her in the back with his hand. Sora glared a warning at Riku and he turned away, Axel putting a hand on his shoulder with a grin.

Gabi quickly said that the lime green strapless one's look best, and the turquoise one for her as the maid of honor, they all agreed.

"Hey Gabi." Sora said, remembering something. "I forgot to correct you. I haven't picked them out because of the baby. Just the baby." Gabi had the baby back in her arms quickly and looked at her, then raised an eyebrow at Sora.

"Yeah right!"

"No, I'm serious. Riku and I won't be doing that until our wedding night." Sora said crossing his arms.

"No way! You actually went through with that!" Roxas exclaimed. Sora nodded with a triumphant grin. "Damn, I'm surprised that Riku hasn't exploded yet."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Three weeks, you guys."

Selphie put her finger up in correction. "But, you wouldn't do it with him while you were really pregnant right?"

Sora's face dropped and he looked down. "Oh yeah… guess it has been a while."

Onna laughed. "Poor Riku! He really loves you, ya know."

Sora sighed dreamily. "Yeah, I know."

Gabi grunted, "Speaking of love and loyalty. Benji!" she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. It made Swyn squirm and the girls and Roxas and Sora jump. Riku and Axel walked back out of the bedroom, grins wide on their faces. The door of the apartment finally swung open and a monster of luggage walked in.

"Yeah yeah! I'm coming, dear sister." he said sarcastically. Gabi and her brother would be staying with Sora until the wedding was over.

He pushed off the luggage into the building until Benji came into view. He was the oldest of the group, even older than Church, by a few months. He was 22. He was tall, very lean, yet muscular. He had longer curly black hair, long face, long nose, and brown eyes. He was also very… how should you put it… stupid? Maybe? Just plain silly at points. "I hath arrived!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! Benji!" Riku exclaimed, coming to give Benji a bear hug. "Haven't seen you in a while man, how ya been?"

"Not to bad, Mr. Daddy!" Benji said laughing.

"Benji-O! Been a while!" Axel said, giving Benji the same treatment as Riku did.

Gabi rolled her eyes at them. "It took you centuries enough, brother."

Benji rolled his own eyes with more exaggeration. "Well dear sister, I would have had a better and more beneficial trip up from the car if you would have, hm, I don't know… helped me!" he yelled at her. "I think I threw out my back!"

Sora looked at them before he spotted something and his eyes went wide in furious rage. "Riku Johna Dark is that wine!?" Sora exclaimed.

Riku looked at Sora, then the bottle in his hand, then quickly put it behind his back. "Well, I, um, uh." he stuttered nervously.

"I thought we were going to save that bottle until we are 21!" Sora said angrily. Axel looked away, holding back a laugh. Benji was too immersed with the baby in his sister's arms.

"Oh! Hi little honey!"

"Benji stop. You'll give her nightmares." Gabi said turning away.

"Look, baby. It was just a few glasses. No harm done."

"No harm done?!" Sora exclaimed again. "Riku! What if I didn't say anything about it. Huh? No harm done then? How many more glasses were you two gonna have?"

Riku shrugged, turning away embarrassed. "Well, not much." Sora shook his head at Riku.

"Girls! Let's go to McShacks and get some food."

"Good idea!" Selphie agreed nervously. Sora was starting to scare everyone.

The girls packed up and walked out the door to the elevator. Riku grabbed Sora who was carrying Swyn in her carseat. "Baby, please. I'm sorry, let's talk."

"Later." Sora said curtly. "I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't want my baby to have an alcoholic father." Sora's words hurt Riku in the chest and he looked after his love sadly. Before they left, Roxas went back and grabbed Axel's ear harshly.

"Ow! What the hell!" Axel yelled.

"Don't think you're off the hook either." Roxas said to Axel with a glare. Axel gulped as his own boyfriend walked towards the others. Benji just stood next to them, drinking from the bottle of wine straight.

Riku turned to him, "Benji!"

Benji looked to them and shrugged. "What? I'm 22!"

* * *

"It's really not all that bad Sora." Onna said, holding Victoria close to her. "I mean, ya so he drank a few. But I mean, just a few. And it's almost his wedding!"

Roxas went in to. "Yeah, and c'mon. It's Axel, totally expected."

Sora put his hand down on the table. "Axel, yes. Not surprised at all. But Riku! I expect much more from him, especially now that he is a father! Drinking underage makes me angry with him. And their is no excuse."

"You are correct, Sora." Victoria added. "But just give him some slack, please! You're getting married to the guy in two days." Sora put a hand on his cheek. Swyn started to whine.

Sora picked her up right away. "Sh, don't cry, sweetie. Daddy is just being dumb." Their food came and they all started to eat.

* * *

They all went to their respectable homes and Gabi and Benji crashed on the couch and air mattress. The wedding was the day after tomorrow and the plans were complete. Riku and Sora were currently in their bedroom preparing for the night.

Riku went up to his bride and started to kiss his neck, wrapping his arms around his chest. Sora pushed away. "No Riku! If Gabi and Benji weren't here, you'd be sleeping on the couch."

"Baby…" Riku said softly. "I'm really sorry. It was a dumb mistake."

"Hell it was dumb!" Sora said, turning away.

"Sh, you'll wake the baby." Sora pouted and Riku walked towards him. "Sora, love… I think something else is wrong." Sora was silent. "You were mad for a while, yes. But you've been mad too long. What's wrong."

Sora have a shaky sigh, then started to softly sob. Sora turned into Riku's chest. Riku stroked Sora's back lovingly and gave him a kiss atop the head. "What's the matter."

"W-well." Sora said, still sobbing. "I-I'm just scared that you'll become an alcoholic. So yeah it's about the wine. Remember m-my Daddy was an alcoholic and he a-always b-beat my mom. And I was s-so miserable!" Riku sighed and put a chin on his love's head. "I j-just don't want poor Swyn t-to have to go through what I-I did!" he said wailing.

Riku hushed him and brought him to the bed. "Sora, I would never ever do that to you or Swyn. I love you both too much to give you up for something so foolish." he lifted up Sora's face until his eye's met teary ones. "I love you, Sora. And I can not wait for the day that I can call you my wife. If it meant the pure happiness of my family, I will never touch a glass of any form of alcohol as long as I live."

Sora sighed and rested his head on his fiance's shoulder. "No, don't say that. I don't want to put that kind of restraint on you, it's stupid. I'm just foolish for thinking such things. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Riku hummed and kissed Sora passionately. "Don't be sorry, Sora."

Then Sora giggled, "Besides, I can't wait until we're 21. It's been my fantasy to take a long bubble bath with you. We'll have candles and drink glasses of wine!"

Riku winked. "Then we'll have kinky bathtub sex!"

Sora glared and pushed Riku away. "You ruined it!" Riku just laughed and hugged Sora again.

* * *

It was time. The wedding was now and the chapel was full. Riku waited at the altar with Benji and Axel. "Oh God," Riku said, looking down. He was swallowing and pulling at his collar nervously.

"Chill." Axel said, patting his back. "This is your moment, relax and enjoy it."

"You're not the one thinking if he'll ever go down that altar."

Benji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Sora's definitely the kind to run away. Hell I can see it now! Sora will run away with some happy hunk guy whose by the way much better than you, give Sora a more protected feeling, way more muscular and more handsome! And he'll be a way better Dad to Swyn and Swyn will plead him to adopt her. And Sora will forget all about you and have babies with his new Channing Tatum husband. Sora's will totally do that!" Benji said sarcastically.

Riku groaned and looked down. Axel hit Benji upside the head, "Not helping, dumbass!"

The music started and they all stood up. Benji and Axel stood up straight and Riku looked over to the door.

First Riku and Sora's high school teacher, Mrs. Kajni, came down carrying Swyn, the little flower girl. Riku glowed with pride as he looked at his newborn in a cute white dress matching his soon to be wife's.

When they reached the altar, Riku gave Swyn a kiss atop the head. Then came the maidens. Onna looked miserable. "I hate dresses." Victoria kicked her leg and glared at her lover.

When the maidens got to the altar, Sora came in the chapel. His arm was looped with Gabi's as they walked down. Sora took Riku's breath away. The dress was long, frilly, and gorgeous on Sora's slim form. It was tight from his chest to his legs then exploded in a firework of frills and a train.

When Sora reached his place next to Riku, Riku unveiled Sora. Riku gasped as his bride. Sora had a gloss on his lips, his eyes had a tint of sparkle to them, and his smile was as wide as the amazon.

"H-hi." Riku said dumbly, staring at Sora.

"Hi." Sora shrugged his shoulders and giggled, embarrassed.

"We gather here today…" the minister started. Riku was too immersed in Sora. He just couldn't stop staring at him. Sora tried not to make eye contact because of his shyness.

"Do you, Riku Dark, take this man to be your wife. To hold and love forever, as long as you both shall live?"

Riku nodded. "Oh yes… I do." Sora smiled.

"And do you, Sora Strife, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and hold, as long as you both shall live?"

"With all my heart." Sora said dreamily. "I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Riku took Sora's face into his hands and kissed him intently. Clapping went around the chapel, but Riku was too much in a daze to notice. The whole world seemed to strain away as he kissed his new wife. When they parted, Riku stared into Sora's eyes. They were together now, binded forever. Nothing could separate them.

* * *

Gabi and Benji rented a hotel and took Swyn for the night. Both Sora and Riku felt uneasy about leaving Swyn, but Gabi convinced them both that it would be fine.

Riku carried Sora, still in his gown, into the house bridal style. "How is it to be home, my wife?" he said, kissing him intently.

Sora pulled away and laughed, "Very good indeed, my strong strong husband." She kissed him back.

They both burst into giggles as they made their way to their bedroom. Riku kissed Sora on his neck, taking off the top of his dress a bit to kiss his shoulder. "Sora… Sora… Sora." he whispered over and over again. Sora moaned at his husband.

"Oh Riku, I love you." Sora kissed Riku's forehead, then smiled into his eyes. "Wait love, you have to see your surprise." he whispered. Climbing off the bed, Riku reached out for him, moaning in disappointment.

Sora's hand went behind him and he took the zipper, pulling it down slowly. After pulling it away, it dropped to his ankles. Riku could only stare. Sora had on a tight black lingerie, as kinky as it could get. His panties were see through and lacey, and his top was tight and revealing.

Riku shook his head and licked his lips. "Damn, baby." he said. Sora brought a hand to his mouth and giggled. He turned around and shook his tiny ass. "C'mere babe." Riku called.

Sora shook his hips as he walked over to Riku, landing on him. Riku kept kissing him and kissing him. He was as hard as a rock and Sora was getting hard too.

Riku carefully laid Sora down so he was on his back. Then he whispered lovingly to him. "Sora, love, open your legs." Sora looked away and slowly opened his legs. Riku put two arms on either side of Sora's head and leaned down so he was laying between his legs. He supported himself on his elbows and looked at Sora. Sora was staring at Riku with an intense fire. Riku stared back. He flexed his biceps so they were hard, making sure Sora noticed.

"Show off." Sora whispered lustily.

"Only for you. I want you to know you're safe." Riku explained. Sora lifted his hands and put them on Riku's Biceps. The muscles beneath moved at his touch. They were hard, and Sora stroked them. He raised his head and kissed Riku's arm, Riku watched him, not wanting to miss a detail.

"I love you, Riku." Sora said, still kissing Riku's arm, but his blue eyes looked to him. Riku murmured a reply. Sora laid his head back down softly on the bed. Riku leaned down to kiss Sora again. Then he started to softly and slowly grind into Sora. After two slow and soft thrusts, Sora put his arms around Riku's strong back. They laid their, panting, moaning, whispering 'I love you' over and over.

There was no kink, there was no laughter, there was only raw love and passion. Everything was serious and sensual. Riku got up and looked down at a flushed Sora. "Baby." he said breathlessly. He took hold of Sora's panties and pulled them down. He took in Sora's body before taking off his tux and shirt.

He caressed Sora's hips and stomach, that now had long stretch marks. "Sorry…" Sora said, looking away ashamed.

"For what? These?" he ran his finger along the bulges in the skin. "Don't be. These are the most beautiful things on you." he kissed the marks over and over. "So beautiful."

He kissed Sora's legs softly, making sure to leave marks and saliva as he went closer to Sora's crotch. Before he reached Sora's crotch, the kicked off his own pants and boxers. He kissed the inside of Sora's leg, but he would not blow him. It was not a night for that. Riku went back up to kiss Sora, then he put his legs around his waist. "Sora." he said to his love.

"Yes, Riku?" Sora answered.

Riku kept staring at Sora as he lined himself with Sora's entrance. "You are my world. I am yours." Then he entered Sora. Sora hissed at the painful sensation. Riku kept looked at Sora as his eyes screwed shut, but he looked in bliss. Riku studied Sora's features, watched them soften, adored his pink lips and long lashes. Still staring at him, he thrust in again. Sora thrashed his head over to face the other wall. Riku kept his eyes steady on Sora's face as is looked as if it were entering heaven. Sora panted a little louder and his chest rose and flattened quickly.

Riku pulled out and entered again, a bit quickly this time. Riku was lost in pleasure, the tightness around his arousal made him feel like his missing puzzle piece was finally found. He kept looking at Sora though, nothing stopped him. It was as if all the pleasure just came from Sora's face.

This was different from any sex they have ever had. There other sex sessions were sloppy and nothing but lust. But this, now that marriage was between them, it was a whole new level of passion. Sex was messy and emotional, but now the emotions were aligned so that the promises they made made them complete.

Riku thrust in faster until Sora started to moan. He lifted Sora up, taking off the top lingerie piece, then laid him back down, never stopping his thrusts. Sora opened his eyes to look at Riku. They both moaned, but their eyes stayed locked.

The thrusts went on for about an hour. The slowness and passion of the sex made the whole session draw out into a day of bliss. When their completion hit, Sora grabbed onto Riku with full desperation and stared. His mouth was open like a fish, he was gasping for breath, Riku did the same, mouth open like a cob. After they emptied, Riku fell onto Sora.

"Sora, I love you." Riku said between pants. "More than anything, more than the sun and moon, more than I could ever endure."

"And I love you." Sora said seriously. "Even though anything we may go through, I promise you to stay by your side, no matter what happens."

They intertwined their hands, and fell asleep.

* * *

Three months have passed. Swyn as grown stronger and is as cute as ever. Riku walked into the house after taking Swyn out for a stroll in the park nearby. "Babe! I'm back!" Riku called out. Swyn made a gurgling noise and spit trailed from her baby lips. Riku took her out and wiped the saliva away with his thumb. "Baby?"

"Here, Riku." Sora said, walking towards them from the bathroom. He looked pale. Sora took Swyn and brought her to the changing table.

"You okay?" Riku asked, putting a head on his shoulder.

"Well, a few things." Sora said. "One. Church just got a job in Tokyo."

"No way!" Riku said excitedly. "Too bad she couldn't make it to the wedding."

"Well," Sora said. "She kept apologizing on the phone. Two. Benji and Gabi are moving here in a few weeks.

"Really? Awesome!" Riku said, laughing. "Well, the fact that Benji is coming anyway."

Sora rolled his eyes and wiped Swyn's rear end, throwing away the dirty diaper.

"Also, they've been thinking about moving in our apartment building. Along with the others, they need to get out of the dorm."

"That sounds great." Riku said smiling.

After Sora finished redressing Swyn, he turned around. "And for number three." he said, smirking.

"Number three…" Riku said, telling him to continue.

"Number three, we are now on to number two."

Riku raised a silver brow. "What?" Sora smiled. "What does that mean."

"It means, we're getting a number two!" Sora said, like it was obvious.

Riku looked at him strangely, then he realized. "No way…."

Sora grinned. "Yes way."

Riku put a hand on Sora's stomach. "I thought it was getting out there!"

Sora hit Riku's arm hard. "You calling me fat."

Riku leaned into Sora. "Hey babe, Momma Fat is the new Hot!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. Please tell me what you think of this story, and constructive criticism is most appreciated. Thank you for reading and please leave a kind review. **

**Paigey Pooh **


End file.
